The invention relates to a method for control of shiftable clutches for shifting gears in automobiles.
When connecting a variable-speed gear with the output shaft of an internal combustion engine, the regulation of the speed at which the clutch is engaged constitutes a problem. If the clutch is engaged too quickly, there is the danger that the clutch plates and also other parts in the gear and input traction will be damaged.
In EP 0 228 544 is disclosed a method for the control of clutch-control systems, such as mentioned above, in which a comparator compares the actual rotational speed of the engine with a desired rotational speed. The corresponding output signal, which indicates the difference between the desired rotational speed and the actual rotational speed, is plotted in a summing element and on a differential element which from the difference produces the temporary change of the difference and plots it on the summing element. The sum resulting from difference and temporary change of the difference is plotted in a clutch regulator for control of the separating clutch.
The problem on which this invention is based consists in providing a method with which the shiftable clutches are better controlled for the purpose of starting and shifting variable-speed gears of automobiles.
With the aid of the instant invention power-shiftable gears having wet clutches can be regulated to a constant slip time, the PI regulating algorithms having simple dependences. In this invention, it is advantageously possible to eliminate the use of PI regulating algorithms. This invention can be used specially in relation with the actuation of clutches and motor vehicles for the purpose of starting and changing gears in stepped transmissions having manual gear shift control (so-called semiautomatic) and in automated gear shifts.